


Again and again and again

by TeaVicar



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaVicar/pseuds/TeaVicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Jason-centered Jay/Tim Drabble. Kinda'. I hope you enjoy it :) It contains angst and violence, though, so be warned. Criticism is very welcome, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and again and again

Beaten and bloody he lay on the floor, huddled. His body was trembling uncontrollably, whimpering sounds escaping his mouth and tears never stopping to stream down his bruised face as he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Anyone knowing the man would not have recognized him, probably. Anyone knowing him would never guess that this poor, pathetic creature was no other than Jason Todd. The Red Hood.

 

He should have known better, should have been more careful. Should have realized that this was a trap all along, that he didn't stood a chance. But when the perfect opportunity to finally take down the Joker presented itself to him, he did not question it. Sure, he had been careful, cautious. But not enough. Never enough. Not, when dealing with that crazy, unpredictable psychopath.

 

And now it was too late. Now his worst nightmare, the thing that kept him up at night, had become reality again. All it had taken was a single, unexpected explosion, knocking Jason down.

And then there he was, above him, suddenly. With that ever-lasting maniac grin on his face and the crowbar in his hand. Just like back then. Just like back then. Just like-

When the Joker hauled off the weapon for the first time, Jason's instincts told him to move. Told him to attack, to block, to dodge. But he did neither of those things. He couldn't.

Instead, his eyes were widened in terror, panic surging trough him, paralyzing his body whole. He was caught between the memories, the dreams, the present. Caught between his younger self and the person he was, wanted to be, now. Stuck, stuck, stuck.

 

When the crowbar hit him, he screamed, though his lips didn't make a sound.

Ran though his body stayed right where it was.

Felt no pain though it hurt too much.

The tears started to come down. Just as the weapon did. Again. And Again.

And again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and a-

Until it didn't anymore.

Even long after the lunatic laughter had already stopped, it still echoed inside Jason's mind.

aHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHahaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa

 

 

It was all Batman's fault. Why hadn't he killed him? Why did he still run free? How come he never avenged him? Was he not worth it? Had he not been worth it?

Did he not love him enough? He just wanted him to love him.

But it was not enough, not enough, not enough, not enough, not enough.

It was never enough.

Nothing was ever enough.

 

And so he had gotten him again.

History repeating itself.

Beat, beat, beaten by the Joker.

Half-dead.

Blood, everywhere. And pain.

Blood and pain.

And fear. And anger.

But mostly just

Helplessness.

Help.

Please.

Somebody.

Anybody.

Help.

 

“...-on? Jason? Jason, can you hear me? Jason!”

Someone was there, shaking him. Jason, that was his name. He was Jason.

But who was there? What did he want?

How much time had past?

Why did everything hurt so much?

And why was everything so wet?

Salt. It tasted like salt. And Iron.

Salt and Iron.

“Jason, please! Open your eyes! Come on, say something..Jason!”

Why were his eyelids so heavy, why was it so hard to open them?

But he opened them.

 

And there he was.

His savior.

“Oh my god! Jason! Thank god”

Those blue eyes, looking down on him.

Filled with relief.

So much relief. And joy. And worry.

He worried about him?

Someone worried about him.

Savior.

His savior.

Someone had come for him.

Someone.

Not just anyone.

Him.

“We need to get you back to the mansion asap. You need medical attention.”

No, no he didn't.

All he needed was him.

Close.

Closer.

 

His hand reached out. It hurt. But that didn't matter.

He needed him.

“Jason?”

His arms wrapped around his hero.

Pulled him in.

Pressed their bodies together.

The Pain, oh the pain

it was nothing compared to

the warmth spreading through him.

 

His face buried in the other's shoulder

the tears started to fall again

and his body trembled.

But it was okay.

Everything was okay.

He was safe.

Safe in his arms.

Saved.

“Thank you, Tim. Thank you so much.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
